Enfermeiro Celestial
by Lia Collins
Summary: Dean adoece e arranja um enfermeiro muito especial, mas alguém não gosta nada disso...


**Título: **Enfermeiro Celestial

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **Romance, Dastiel

**Advertências: **Yaoi e fluffy, ou seja conteúdo homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** NC-15

**Completa: **[x] Yes [] No

**Resumo:** Dean adoece e arranja um enfermeiro muito especial, mas alguém não gosta nada disso...

* * *

><p><strong>Bem, eu comecei essa fic há um tempo inspirada na fic "Ciúmes Angelicais" da ShiryuForever94, mas só hoje terminei. Eu a dedico a minha amiga LinnKrushnic, que me ajudou a terminá-la. Obrigada, Manola. Espero que gostem! Eu a escrevi com muito carinho!<strong>

**PS: Se vc gosta de Wincest nem comece a ler essa fic. O Sam que eu retrato nela e relação dele com Dean e a de Dean com Cas, bem como a importância que o loiro dá a cada um dos dois não vai agradar nem um pouco aos fãs de Wincest. Portanto resolvi adverti-los. Eu não quero reclamações nos reviews, nem ninguém me xingando pelo fato da relação de Dean e Sam e a importância que Dean dá a Sam nessa fic não ser como os fãs de Wincest gostam. Então, estão avisados. Quem resolver ler essa fic assim mesmo e for encher meu saco nos reviews, não vá reclamar se eu for um tanto quanto "delicada" na minha resposta.**

* * *

><p>Os Winchester estavam em uma cidade do interior do Arizona, hospedados em um motel, como sempre. Dean estava deitado em sua cama, pois estava ardendo em febre. Ele e Sam perseguiram um lobisomem embaixo de chuva três dias antes e o loiro acabou pegando uma gripe. Ele tossia e gemia, enquanto Sam colocava uma compressa de água fria em sua testa. Assim que ele se acalmou, seu irmão se levantou do seu lado e sentou na própria cama, onde Bobby e Castiel estavam esperando por ele para conversarem sobre a caçada:<p>

-Bem, nós só temos mais 2 dias para pegar aquela coisa. Se não conseguirmos, só daqui a um mês. - concluiu Bobby.

-Eu sei, Bobby, mas eu não vou. Não posso sair e deixar o Dean sozinho desse jeito.

-Eu cuido dele, Sam. Você vai com o Bobby. Vocês entendem mais de lobisomens que eu.

Bobby e Sam ficaram surpresos com a declaração de Castiel. Por alguns segundos nenhum dos dois conseguiu falar nada, até que o caçador mais velho rompeu o silêncio:

-Se você não entende de lobisomens que dirá de gripe, idiota!

-Bobby tem razão, Cas. Você vai com ele, eu fico.

-A opinião do doente conta? Cof cof! - perguntou Dean com dificuldade ainda deitado em sua cama e enrolado nas cobertas.

-Claro que conta, Dean. É que nós pensávamos que você estava dormindo. - explicou Sam.

-Pois pensou errado. Eu estou bem acordado. E prefiro que o Cas fique.

-Como assim? Cas não entende de doenças, Dean! Não vai saber cuidar de você! - indagou o Winchester mais novo pasmo.

-Eu explico o que ele tem que fazer, Sammy. Ele tem razão. Você e Bobby entendem mais de lobisomens que ele. Cas será mais útil aqui.

-Mas, Dean!

-Chega, Sam. Se o Dean prefere que o Cas fique, então ele vai ficar. Vamos atrás do primo do Scooby-Doo de uma vez! - concluiu Singer decidido.

-Está bem... - aceitou o Winchester mais novo contrariado.

Bobby e Sam deixaram o quarto e imediatamente Castiel sentou ao lado de Dean. Acariciando seus cabelos, ele falou:

-Se sente melhor?

-Mais ou menos. Eu estava louco para que aqueles dois saíssem logo e eu pudesse ficar um pouquinho a sós com você. - respondeu o loiro tirando a mão dele de sua testa e beijando-a carinhosamente.

-Sem safadezas, Deanno. Você está doente. - retrucou o anjo rindo.

-Eu estou doente, mas não estou morto. - devolveu o caçador com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-Deanno! - advertiu o moreno.

-Tá, parei! - exclamou o loiro rindo e soltando sua mão. - Mas será que ao menos você pode deitar aqui comigo?

-Agora não. Eu tenho que terminar de fazer a compressa na sua testa. Vi Sam fazer, acho que consigo fazer também - respondeu Castiel sorrindo.

-Ah não, Cas! Eu não preciso de compressa, eu preciso é de você! - retrucou o Winchester fazendo um bico.

-Não insista, Deanno. Quando eu acabar a compressa, deitarei com você.

Em silêncio, o anjo deu prosseguimento à compressa tirando o pano da testa de seu amor, mergulhando na tigela de água fria que estava no criado-mudo, o torcendo e depois o recolocando sobre o rosto de Dean. E continuou a fazer esse ritual por um bom tempo. Então colocou uma das mãos na testa do loiro e falou aliviado:

-É, parece que a febre diminuiu. Enfim a compressa fez efeito.

-Então você pode deitar aqui comigo agora? - perguntou o caçador com um olhar de filhotinho no rosto.

-Agora eu posso! - exclamou o moreno sorrindo.

Ele escorregou pelo colchão e deitou de lado na cama e de frente para seu humano, que ficou na mesma posição. Então retomou o carinho em seus cabelos até Dean adormecer. Ao vê-lo dormindo profundamente, ele sussurrou:

-Durma e descanse, meu Deanno. Eu estou aqui para cuidar de você.

Finalmente o lobisomem foi destruído, dias se passaram, o cenário mudou e a saúde de Dean se alternava. Quando Castiel estava por perto, ele melhorava, quando o anjo se afastava, o loiro piorava. Por isso, o moreno de olhos azuis fazia o possível para estar sempre perto dele. Doía em sua alma estar sem seu poder de cura, pois se ainda o tivesse, Dean já estaria curado.

O Winchester mais velho estava deitado na cama do quarto de motel onde ele e o irmão estavam hospedados. Sam, por sua vez, tomava banho. O loiro fechou os olhos tentando esquecer um pouco a febre de 38 graus que a 5 dias tomava conta dele. Esse era o mesmo tempo que não via seu anjo. Como Dean havia melhorado bastante, Castiel voltou a procurar Deus. E então a saúde do caçador decaiu vertiginosamente. Apesar de ser tão inteligente, de ter estudado em Stanford, Sam ainda não havia notado que seu irmão melhorava ou piorava de acordo com a presença ou ausência do protetor celestial dele.

Jogado de costas naquela cama, ele pensava em seu anjinho. Em seus olhos azuis tão lindos, seus lábios deliciosos, seu sorriso encantador. E também se perguntava quando ele voltaria. Então sentiu uma mão acariciar seus cabelos e sorriu, pois sabia exatamente quem fazia aquele carinho. Conhecia aquele toque em qualquer lugar e de qualquer jeito. Ainda de olhos fechados, ele falou:

-Senti sua falta, Cas.

-Eu também, Deanno. E agora vejo que não devia ter me ausentado. Você está ardendo em febre de novo! Porque não me ligou?

-Porque sei como é importante pra você encontrar seu Pai. - respondeu o loiro abrindo os olhos, se virando para o lado e encarando o moreno.

Castiel estava sentado no chão, com o queixo apoiado na cama. Dean levou seu rosto para frente e seus lábios tocaram os do anjo em um terno selinho. Assim que ele se afastou de novo, Castiel falou:

-Achar meu Pai realmente é importante para mim, Deanno, mas a sua saúde é muito mais. Por favor, nunca mais faça isso de novo.

-Está bem, Cas. Mas agora deita aqui comigo?

-Sam pode sair do banho a qualquer momento, Deanno.

-Eu sei. E não me importo nem um pouco. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele terá que saber mesmo.

O anjo abriu um sorriso e em um movimento rápido deitou na cama, se jogando em seguida embaixo das cobertas e sobre o peito do loiro com delicadeza. Então, eles ficaram abraçados enquanto Dean acariciava os cabelos do moreno, que resvalava sua mão na pele do peito do caçador por baixo da camisa de moletom que ele usava. E os dois estavam assim, trocando carinhos com seus olhos fechados, imersos em seu próprio mundo, quando Sam saiu do banheiro:

-Agora é sua vez, Dean... Mas o que é isso? - indagou ele assustado.

Castiel imediatamente se levantou da cama constrangido e com medo, ficando em pé ao lado dela. Dean sentou-se no colchão e com um pouco de dificuldade por causa da febre, começou a explicar:

-É isso mesmo que você está pensando, Sammy. Eu e Cas estamos juntos.

Sam os encarou com uma expressão que ia de séria à incrédula. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Dean sempre fora heterossexual e Castiel apesar de ser um anjo e como tal não ter sexo, estava no corpo de um homem. Então só havia uma explicação. Tomado por uma súbita fúria, o Winchester mais novo foi até o outro moreno e desferiu nele um soco tão forte, que o fez cair na cama. Sangue escorreu de seus lábios cortados, pois sem seus poderes, ele se machucava como qualquer humano. Furioso, Sam gritava:

-SEU APROVEITADOR! EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ...

A frase dele foi interrompida por outro soco, dessa vez de Dean e muito mais fraco, pois a febre o deixou sem forças, mas o suficiente para fazer o caçador mais alto dar um passo para trás. Trincando os dentes, ele falou com a voz mais séria e rouca do que nunca:

-Nunca mais ouse bater no meu anjo, Sam! Ele não está se aproveitando de mim porque eu estou doente se isso é o que você está pensando! Nós já estamos juntos há meses!

-Que? Como assim? E você não me disse nada?

-Eu estava tentando evitar esse tipo de reação. - explicou o loiro, se virando para seu moreno logo depois e acariciando seu lábio partido. - Você está bem, Cas? Ele te machucou muito?

Diante daquela cena Sam finalmente entendeu. Dean debruçado sobre Castiel, deslizando seus dedos sobre os lábios dele com carinho e falando com ele usando um tom de voz preocupado. Como ele não notou antes? Pela primeira vez na vida Dean estava apaixonado! E era por um homem! Aquela conclusão atingiu Sam com a força de um raio e ele deixou o quarto sem ser notado. Ele não podia mais ficar ali assistindo aquela cena, pois ela fazia a frase "você não é mais o centro das atenções de Dean" ecoar em seus ouvidos. Dentro do quarto, Castiel respondia a pergunta do caçador:

-Eu estou bem, Dean. Não se preocupe.

-Eu já volto. - falou o Winchester tentando se levantar da cama quando o próprio anjo o segurou e o manteve nela.

-Onde vai? - perguntou o moreno confuso.

-No banheiro. Vou pegar material para cuidar do seu corte.

-Deixa que eu pego, você está doente. - replicou o anjo, o deitando na colchão.

-Está bem. - concordou Dean com um sorriso. - Mas eu faço o curativo.

-Dean? - falou o anjo com uma expressão triste no rosto.

-Sim.

-Sinto muito.

-Pelo que, Cas? Você não fez nada! Aliás, você me avisou que Sam poderia nos ver. Eu é que não me importei. E além do mais, ele fez aquele drama todo, mas depois vai voltar correndo com o rabinho entre as pernas pedindo desculpas.

Castiel sorriu e seguiu para o banheiro sob o olhar atento do namorado. Logo, ele voltou com uma pequena caixa de primeiros socorros e se sentou diante de Dean, que a essa altura, estava sentado com as costas na cabeceira. O loiro pegou um chumaço de algodão e começou a limpar o sangue dos lábios do moreno, que não conseguiu reprimir um gemido de dor:

-Ouch!

-Ah, que é isso, Cas? Eu só dei uma encostadinha de leve! Pensei que os anjos aguentassem a dor melhor que os humanos... - alfinetou Dean com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Eu aguentaria melhor a dor se ainda tivesse meus poderes completamente, Deanno. Mas agora sou praticamente humano.

-Eu sei, estava só brincando. - explicou o loiro passando água oxigenada no corte de Castiel.

Enfim, o Winchester terminou de fazer o curativo nos lábios do anjo. Sério, ele tocou de leve o corte e ficou pensativo. Confuso, o moreno questionou:

-O que foi, Deanno?

-Hã? Ah, desculpe, Cas. Eu não consigo acreditar que foi o Sam que te machucou. Só de pensar nisso, eu tenho vontade de pegar aquele garoto e...

-Calma, Deanno! Ele estava só te defendendo! Ele agiu como qualquer irmão teria agido no lugar dele. - replicou o anjo acariciando o rosto do namorado.

-Não, Cas, ele agiu como um perfeito idiota! Como ele pôde achar que você se aproveitaria de mim?

-Amor, você sempre gostou de mulheres. Então, de uma hora pra outra, ele te vê doente e com um homem em seus braços... o mais lógico seria mesmo pensar que eu me aproveitei de você.

-Não. O mais lógico seria ele me perguntar o que está acontecendo entre nós dois e não tirar conclusões precipitadas. É uma pena que você esteja quase sem seus poderes, senão a essa hora, ele estaria com ao menos um dedo quebrado.

-Não fale assim, Deanno! Ele é seu irmão! Você não queria mesmo que ele se machucasse, queria?

-Eu não sei, Cas. Ele te machucou, droga! E esse corte em sua boca é um lembrete disso! Cada vez que eu o vejo, tenho vontade de bater no Sam de novo!

-Chega, Deanno! Essa discussão não vai levar a nada e você precisa descansar. Vamos voltar para a cama.

-Humm... você quer voltar para a cama, safadinho? - perguntou Dean com malícia.

-Para você descansar, Deanno. Você ainda está doente e eu não posso te beijar com esse corte na boca.

-Droga! Eu não tinha pensado nisso! Eu vou arrebentar o Sam quando ele voltar!

-Vai nada! Para com isso e se deita.

-Está bem, mamãe!

O anjo deitou Dean novamente na cama e cobriu seu corpo com a coberta que estava nas pernas dele. Logo depois, ele se deitou em seus braços exatamente como estavam antes e o casal retomou até adormecer as carícias que o Winchester mais novo interrompeu.

Em um bar a quadras do motel, Sam bebia sem parar ainda transtornado com a descoberta que acabara de fazer. Como seu irmão, mulherengo desde sempre, de uma hora para outra estava apaixonado por um homem? Isso não entrava na cabeça dele! E com tantos homens por aí, porque ele caiu de amores justo por Castiel? Porque não por... como ele não se deu conta antes? Tudo era por causa disso! Era isso que o fazia se sentir assim! Os pensamentos fizeram Sam se assustar e balançar a cabeça tentando afastar o que tinha acabado de passar por ela.

No dia seguinte, ele voltou para o motel com uma ressaca terrível e, ao entrar no quarto, deu de cara com Dean e Castiel sentados de frente um para o outro na cama. O loiro estava recostado na cabeceira e o moreno estava com as pernas dobradas no colchão ao lado das pernas do Winchester. O anjo já estava sem sobretudo, terno e gravata. A camisa estava com os dois primeiros botões abertos e as mangas arregaçadas nos cotovelos. Ele também não usava mais sapatos e meias e estava com o cabelo mais bagunçado que o normal. Eles namoravam calmamente, com Castiel enlaçando o pescoço de Dean, que apertava a cintura de seu amor. Ao mesmo tempo, o casal se beijava com o máximo de cuidado e lentidão possível por causa do corte na boca do anjo. Ao ver a cena, Sam virou a cara falando com o irmão:

-Dean, eu preciso falar com você.

-O que foi? Já vai pedir desculpas? - retrucou o caçador mais velho sorrindo enquanto o anjo saía de seu colo e se sentava ao seu lado.

-Eu não tenho pelo que me desculpar. - respondeu o mais novo seriamente.

-O que? Você bate no meu namorado e não tem pelo que se desculpar? - devolveu Dean ficando sério e se levantando da cama.

-Namorado... cara, você tem noção de como isso soa estranho vindo de você? - indagou Sam sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Eu sei que pode ser um pouco estranho no começo, Sam. Mas não o suficiente para você agredir o Cas e não se desculpar. Você já viu como ficou a boca dele?

-Bem, isso não foi um problema para você, não é? Agora a pouco vocês estavam se beijando. - replicou o mais novo ainda mantendo o sorriso.

-Para com isso, Sam! Tira esse sorriso babaca da cara! Nós estarmos nos beijando não diminui o que você fez! E além do mais, nós estávamos sendo cuidadosos! Estávamos praticamente trocando selinhos!

-Para com isso você, Dean! Eu não tenho que ficar ouvindo você relatar seu namoro com Castiel!

-Dean... é melhor eu ir embora... - falou o anjo se levantando da cama e pegando suas coisas.

-Não, Cas! Você fica! Sam pode muito bem pegar outro quarto! - exclamou o Winchester mais velho indo na direção do namorado.

-Eu não vou pegar outro quarto, Dean! Eu vim aqui para ter uma conversa séria contigo. Lá no bar para onde fui, eu descobri uma coisa que estava na minha cara há anos, mas eu não via.

-Do que você está falando, Sam? - questionou o loiro se virando na direção do irmão e franzindo o cenho.

-Sabe porque eu nunca me importei com suas transas de uma noite só com as garotas que encontrava nos bares? - perguntou o mais alto se aproximando do irmão com um sorriso malicioso.

-Porque você não tem que se importar! É a minha vida pessoal! Até porque isso não causa problemas para nós e eu não deixo que atrapalhe nosso trabalho!

-Nada disso, Dean. É porque eu sabia que elas não eram importantes para você. Cada uma delas era apenas mais uma transa. Mas o Castiel – falou o caçula de John encarando o anjo – é diferente. Por ele ser homem, você não se envolveria com ele se não fosse realmente sério, afinal você sempre foi mulherengo. E, bem, você deu a entender que o ama. Foi pensando nessas coisas no bar onde eu estava que eu percebi. Eu te amo, Dean. E esse amor não tem nada de fraternal há muitos anos.

-O que? Que asneira é essa que você está me dizendo, Sammy? - indagou Dean chocado.

-Sam, você está falando de... - começou Castiel perplexo.

-Incesto. Isso mesmo, Castiel. Há muitos anos que meu amor por Dean deixou de ser fraternal. Mas eu não tinha notado isso porque meu irmão nunca havia namorado ninguém seriamente. Porém agora, tudo mudou. Vocês estão juntos e isso me fez perceber que o que eu senti vendo vocês dois abraçados naquela cama ontem foi ciúmes. - completou Sam apontando para a cama do loiro.

-Você enlouqueceu, Sam? NÓS SOMOS IRMÃOS! ISSO É NOJENTO!

-Não fale assim do que eu sinto por você, Dean! Eu te amo, caramba!

-Você fala que é estranho eu estar com Cas já que nunca fui gay, mas você também nunca foi homossexual e agora diz que me ama? O que você sentiu pela Jessica então?

-A Jess foi uma tentativa do meu subconsciente de te esquecer. Ou você nunca percebeu que ela tinha o seu biotipo? Cabelos loiros, olhos claros, pele branca, boca carnuda. - explicou Sam tentando tocar os lábios de Dean ao mencioná-los.

-Não ouse tocá-lo! - exclamou Castiel segurando a mão do mais novo com ódio no olhar.

-Olha só! O franguinho sabe ciscar! Você quer mesmo brigar comigo sem seus poderes, Castiel? - provocou o moreno mais alto enquanto puxava sua mão dos dedos do anjo.

-Se você machucar o Cas de novo, Sam, eu não respondo por mim. - retrucou o caçador mais velho encarando o irmão entre raiva, choque e decepção.

-Você machucaria a mim, que te amo tanto, por causa desse...

-Meça as suas palavras, Sam! - exclamou Dean fitando o irmão seriamente.

-Isso não é justo, Dean! Eu te amo! Estou sempre ao seu lado! Você até já morreu por mim, mas é com esse... anjo... que faz amor?

-ACORDA, SAM! EU AMO O CAS! E VOCÊ É MEU IRMÃO! O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE O PAPAI DIRIA DISSO?

-O PAPAI ESTÁ MORTO, DEAN! NÃO PODE ACHAR MAIS NADA!

-MAIS RESPEITO COM A MEMÓRIA DO PAPAI, SAM!

-Olha, Dean, eu não quero brigar com você. Eu vim aqui te contar o que sinto e dizer que eu não quero ficar assistindo a sua felicidade com Castiel. Então você vai ter que escolher. Ou eu, ou ele.

-O que? Você não pode estar falando sério. - falou o loiro estarrecido.

-Bem, é melhor eu ir, Dean. Você não tem que escolher. Sei que não conseguiria, então eu escolho me afastar de você para te poupar de fazer uma escolha. - disse o moreno mais velho com uma tristeza profunda em seus olhos azuis.

-De jeito nenhum, Cas! Não se atreva a ir! Eu levei muito tempo para admitir o que sinto por você, mais tempo ainda para amar alguém de verdade. E agora que eu te tenho, não vou te perder! - exclamou Dean segurando o anjo pelo braço.

-Então você escolhe ele, Dean? - indagou Sam.

-Se você quer mesmo que eu escolha, Sam. Então eu escolho o Cas.- respondeu o Winchester primogênito com firmeza.

-Então eu vou embora. - retrucou o mais novo pegando sua mochila logo depois. - Adeus, Dean. Adeus, Castiel.

-Adeus, Sam. Quando essa sua doença passar, eu estarei te esperando, irmãozinho.

-Não me chame assim. Eu não me sinto seu irmão. E o que eu sinto por você não é uma doença, é amor. - replicou Sam indo na direção da porta do quarto.

-Você não tem que fazer isso, Sam! Você e Dean são uma família! Não faça isso com ele! - pediu Castiel tristemente.

-E ficar assistindo a felicidade de vocês? Não, obrigado. Eu dispenso. Você venceu, Castiel, ele é seu. Comemore! - devolveu o mais novo cheio de sarcasmo deixando a suíte em seguida.

Dean sentou na cama entre lágrimas. Castiel o abraçou carinhosamente e o loiro desabou em seus braços. Os últimos acontecimentos fizeram a febre do caçador voltar e ainda mais alta, beirando os 40 graus. Castiel se desdobrava cuidando dele, tentando fazer a febre ao menos diminuir, mas nada conseguia. Então, ele telefonou para Bobby e pediu que ele fosse ao motel onde eles estavam. O velho caçador logo chegou lá e o anjo o colocou a par de tudo:

-Aquele garoto só pode ter enlouquecido! Ou então teve recaída de sangue de demônio! Amar desse jeito o próprio irmão! Onde já se viu? - esbravejou Singer furioso.

-E é tudo minha culpa, Bobby! - exclamou Castiel com tristeza.

-Pare com isso, rapaz! Você não tem culpa de nada! Sabe, eu já desconfiava de vocês há meses, mas ao mesmo tempo, achava um pouco estranho o Dean estar envolvido com um homem, então pensava que estava ficando louco. Agora vejo que estava certo. E se vocês se amam e você faz o Dean feliz, então para mim está ótimo. Esse garoto já sofreu demais. Se tem alguém nesse mundo maluco que merece ser feliz, esse alguém é ele. - retrucou o caçador observando o loiro adormecido em sua cama.

-Mas como ele vai ser feliz sem o irmão, Bobby? Nós dois sabemos que ele é tudo para o Dean! - exclamou Castiel sentado ao lado do Winchester e encarando seu amor com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.

-Dean é forte e com você tem mais força ainda. Ele vai superar. E você terá um grande papel nisso tudo. Agora ele precisa de você mais do que nunca, rapaz. Você terá que ser o alicerce dele.

-E eu serei, Bobby. Eu serei.

Como a febre do Winchester não diminuiu, o anjo e o outro caçador o levaram para um hospital, onde foi medicado. Ele ainda estava dormindo no quarto onde foi colocado, enquanto Bobby sentado em uma cadeira a metros do leito e Cas, sentado ao lado do loiro na cama, ouviam o diagnóstico do médico:

-Pelo que eu pude perceber não há mais sinal de gripe no corpo do Sr. Winchester. A febre é puramente emocional.

-Emocional? Mas eu conheço esse garoto desde criança e ele nunca teve nada assim. E olha que motivos não faltaram. - retrucou Singer perplexo.

-Ele teve algum grande stress ultimamente?

-Bem, doutor, eu percebi que a febre dele vai e vem de acordo com a minha presença ou ausência ao lado dele. - explicou Castiel começando a entender tudo.

-Então a febre vai quando o senhor está ao lado dele e volta quando o senhor se afasta dele, Sr...

-Er... Novak. Sim. É isso mesmo, Dr. Williams. - completou o anjo rapidamente.

-E o senhor é o que do paciente? - indagou o médico confuso.

-Nós somos namorados. - respondeu o moreno levemente ruborizado.

-Tá explicado então. Esse rapaz deve gostar muito do senhor, Sr. Novak. - retrucou o médico rindo e piscando o olho para o anjo.

-Nós nos amamos muito, doutor. - falou o moreno desconsertado.

-Mas a febre só aumentou de vez após a briga que ele teve ontem com o idiota do irmão mais novo dele. - completou Singer franzindo o cenho contrariado. Ele ainda não acreditava que Sam tinha sido tão imbecil com alguém que dedicou a vida à ele.

-Hummm... então a briga causou o aumento da febre. Eu acho que seria bom que o irmão do paciente se entendesse com ele. Quem sabe assim, ele melhorasse mais rápido. - falou o Dr. Williams pensativo.

-Era o que nós queríamos, doutor, mas isso infelizmente não vai acontecer. Ele foi embora. Não aceitou o nosso namoro. - explicou o dono dos olhos azuis com tristeza.

-Entendo. Sinto muito pelos dois. Já que é assim, o Sr. Winchester vai precisar muito de vocês para se recuperar. Vocês terão que dar a ele o apoio e o amor que o irmão se recusou a dar. Pode não parecer, mas o amor dos entes queridos é essencial para a recuperação de um paciente.

-E nós vamos apoiá-lo, doutor. Vamos estar ao lado do Deanno o tempo todo. - falou o anjo acariciando os cabelos do amado.

-Deanno? Apelidos carinhosos também ajudam, sabia? Fazem o paciente se sentirem mais amados. - replicou o médico rindo.

-Ah, então se depender disso, o Dean já está curado! A vida do Castiel é chamá-lo de "Deanno" e tratá-lo com carinho. - esclareceu Bobby também rindo.

-É o hábito... e foi ele que me acostumou assim. Ele também é muito carinhoso comigo. - falou o anjo sorrindo envergonhado.

-Bom, acho que ele ficará muito bem acompanhado então. Eu preciso ver outros pacientes. Me chamem quando ele acordar.

-Está bem, doutor. Pode deixar. - concordou Bobby.

-Com licença. - falou o médico educadamente deixando o quarto logo depois.

O caçador mais velho e o anjo ficaram sozinhos e nada falaram por alguns minutos. Então Singer rompeu o silêncio decidido:

-Cass, eu vou procurar aquele cabeça dura do Sam e dizer umas verdades para ele. Aquele garoto não pode destroçar o coração do irmão que abriu mão da própria infância por ele e sair ileso. Ele vai ter que me ouvir.

-Está bem, Bobby. Espero que você consiga convencê-lo a se entender com o Dean. Ele precisa do Sam.

-É, você ama mesmo esse caçador teimoso. Só isso explica aceitar que o Sam se entenda com o Dean depois do que ele fez com você. - retrucou Singer surpreso.

-Não importa o que Sam pense de mim, Bobby. Eu só quero ver o Deanno feliz e nós dois sabemos que, sem o Sam, isso não acontecerá.

Bobby sorriu para o anjo e se despediu dele saindo do quarto determinado a achar o Winchester mais novo. Um dia depois, ele irrompia em um quarto de motel a quilômetros da cidade onde Dean e Castiel estavam. Sam, que digitava furiosamente em seu notebook, se assustou e levantou de sua cama sacando a arma que tirou de baixo de seu travesseiro, mas ao ver quem era, relaxou e abaixou sua pistola:

-Bobby, como me achou?

-Eu sou um caçador, esqueceu garoto?

-Claro que não! Mas eu tomei todos os cuidados!

-Nem todos! Da próxima vez que fugir de seu irmão e não quiser ser encontrado, desligue o GPS do seu celular, imbecil! - exclamou o mais velho se aproximando daquele que tinha como filho.

-Droga! Eu esqueci mesmo disso! Mas se foi Dean quem te mandou...

-Dean nem sabe que eu estou aqui, seu ingrato! E nem teria como saber! Ele está inconsciente por causa de uma febre emocional altíssima desde que você o abandonou! - esbravejou Singer furioso segurando o mais novo pela gola do casaco que ele usava.

-O que? - indagou Sam assustado.

-É exatamente isso que você ouviu! A sua ingratidão causou uma febre emocional altíssima em seu irmão e o médico falou que só sua presença ao lado dele o faria melhorar mais rápido.

-Ele não precisa de mim. Ele tem o anjo dele. Afinal, você não o deixaria sozinho em um hospital não é? - replicou Sam com sarcasmo.

-VOCÊ É MESMO UM IMBECIL! - vociferou o caçador mais velho atirando o mais novo na cama atrás dele com força. - AQUELE GAROTO ABRIU MÃO DA PRÓPRIA INFÂNCIA POR VOCÊ! ATÉ JÁ FICOU COM FOME SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ PREFERIA COMER A COMIDA DELE AO INVÉS DA QUE ELE TINHA COMPRADO PARA VOCÊ! ELE VENDEU A ALMA DELE PARA O DIABO SÓ PARA QUE VOCÊ VOLTASSE A VIVER E É ASSIM QUE VOCÊ AGRADECE?

-Olha aqui, Bobby...

-OLHA AQUI VOCÊ! PELA PRIMEIRA VEZ NA VIDA SEU IRMÃO ESTÁ APAIXONADO E REALMENTE FELIZ E VOCÊ AO INVÉS DE FICAR FELIZ POR ELE E APOIÁ-LO, O OBRIGA A ESCOLHER ENTRE VOCÊ E O AMOR DA VIDA DELE? COMO VOCÊ PÔDE SER TÃO EGOÍSTA COM ALGUÉM QUE FEZ TUDO POR VOCÊ? PIOR: COMO VOCÊ PÔDE AMAR SEU PRÓPRIO IRMÃO DE UMA FORMA TÃO NOJENTA?

-EU NÃO ADMITO QUE VOCÊ FALE ASSIM DOS MEUS SENTIMENTOS, BOBBY! ELES PODEM NÃO SER POLITICAMENTE CORRETOS, MAS SÃO SINCEROS! E EU PREFIRO SIM FICAR SOZINHO DO QUE VER O DEAN DAR PARA CASTIEL OS BEIJOS E OS CARINHOS QUE EU QUERIA PARA MIM! EU O AMO E O DESEJO, BOBBY, E ISSO É MAIS FORTE QUE EU!

-POIS ESSE É O AMOR MAIS EGOÍSTA QUE EU JÁ VI NA MINHA VIDA! E EU CONHEÇO MUITO BEM O AMOR! EU AMEI A KAREN MAIS DO QUE TUDO NA MINHA VIDA! EU FARIA TUDO PARA VÊ-LA FELIZ, MESMO QUE A FELICIDADE DELA NÃO TIVESSE SIDO AO MEU LADO E SIM AO LADO DE OUTRO HOMEM!

-POIS SE DEAN NÃO PODE SER FELIZ AO MEU LADO, EU PREFIRO QUE ELE SEJA INFELIZ! E ESTOU TORCENDO MUITO PARA QUE CASTIEL SÓ TRAGA SOFRIMENTO PARA ELE! ASSIM ELE SE ARREPENDERÁ DE TER DESPREZADO O MEU AMOR!

As últimas palavras do caçula de John foram demais para Bobby e ele acabou desferindo um pesado soco em seu rosto que o fez cair deitado na cama. O sangue jorrou do nariz do mais novo e ele logo levou uma das mãos para seu septo. Em pé diante dele, Singer o encarava com raiva enquanto voltava a falar:

-Eu nunca pensei que um dia diria isso, mas hoje eu agradeço àquele filho da puta do Azazel por ter matado sua mãe! Pelo menos ela foi poupada de ver o cretino que o filho mais novo dela se tornou. Eu não conheci a Mary, mas por tudo que John me falou dela, eu tenho a certeza que ela teria vergonha de você, Sam. E ele também. Você seria uma grande decepção para o homem íntegro que seu pai foi. Se ele soubesse que você se tornaria esse esse egoísta ingrato que está diante de mim agora, JAMAIS teria jogado sua criação nas costas do Dean e o transformado em um homem quando ele mal tinha deixado a primeira infância!

Decepcionado, o velho caçador deixou o quarto de motel sem olhar para trás determinado a voltar para o hospital. Na suíte, Sam ainda estava deitado na cama e com suas mãos tentava conter o sangue que escorria de seu nariz. Lágrimas tomaram conta de seus olhos e ele não conseguiu segurar o pranto. As últimas palavras ditas por Singer atingiram em cheio a sua alma, causando em seu coração uma dor ainda maior do que sentiu quando viu Castiel nos braços de seu irmão. Deus, ele estava certo! Onde quer que seus pais estivessem, deveriam estar com muita vergonha dele. Ele quase podia ouvir a voz de John ecoar em seus ouvidos:

_-"Como você pôde, Sammy? Eu destruí seu irmão dando a ele uma responsabilidade que era minha e agora que ele finalmente está feliz, você acaba com essa alegria por puro egoísmo? Você é uma vergonha para os Winchester. Mas até do que eu."_

Arrasado, ele simplesmente se entregou à vontade incontrolável de chorar que sentia e afundou o rosto nas mãos incapaz de se olhar no espelho para cuidar do sangramento nasal.

Quase uma semana depois, Dean continuava internado, pois a febre ia e vinha frequentemente. Durante a noite, ela voltava com mais força por causa dos pesadelos que o loiro tinha com o irmão. Castiel não saía do seu lado e sempre o confortava quando ele acordava suado, assustado e em meio à lagrimas por causa dos sonhos ruins. Bobby o visitava todos os dias, mas de noite ia descansar um pouco noo quarto de motel que tinha reservado, afinal o anjo não precisava dormir, mas ele sim.

Castiel estava sentado na cama do namorado bem diante dele e lutava contra sua teimosia tentando fazer com que ele comesse um pouco:

-Vamos, Deanno, por favor! Só algumas colheradas! - pedia ele preocupado.

-Não, anjo! Eu não vou tomar essa lavagem! Traga um hambúrguer para mim que eu como na hora! - retrucou o loiro irritado.

-Isso não é lavagem, Deanno! É uma sopa! Pode não ser muito gostosa, mas é uma sopa! E você não pode comer hambúrguer!

-Eu sei, anjo, mas isso com certeza deve ter gosto de lavagem! E o médico não disse que a minha febre é emocional? Então não há motivos para eu não poder comer hambúrguer!

De repente, a porta se abriu, desviando a atenção dos dois para ela. Ao ver quem entrava, ambos se surpreenderam. Dean arregalou os olhos, enquanto o moreno se levantou deixando a tigela de sopa na bancada que a enfermeira encaixou na cama e encarou o visitante com um ar ainda mais sério que o normal:

-O que quer aqui, Sam? Deixar o Dean ainda pior?

-Não, Castiel. Eu vim falar com ele em paz, eu juro.

-Tá tudo bem, Cass. Abaixe a guarda. Eu quero ouvir o que ele tem para dizer. - falou o loiro calmamente.

-Está bem, mas eu não vou sair daqui. - advertiu o anjo se sentando ao lado do namorado.

-Não tem problema. O que eu vim falar, posso dizer aos dois.

-Então fale, Sam. - incentivou o Winchester mais velho fazendo um gesto com a mão direita indicando que ele podia continuar, ao mesmo tempo em que enlaçava a outra na cintura de seu anjo.

-Dean, depois da visita que o Bobby me fez, eu pensei muito. Ele estava certo. Eu fui muito egoísta e ingrato com você. Eu não tinha o direito de te colocar na parede daquele jeito depois de tudo o que você fez por mim. Pela primeira vez na vida você está experimentando a felicidade e invés de te apoiar, eu te critiquei e julguei. Justo eu que sempre me gabei de não ser preconceituoso. E ainda por cima eu me apaixonei por você. Eu te amei e te amo como nunca se deveria amar a um irmão. E me mata saber que papai e mamãe devem sentir vergonha de mim onde estiverem por causa disso. Mamãe morreu por mim e eu não estou honrando o sacrifício dela. Ao contrário de você que está honrando e muito o sacrifício do papai. Eu sinto muito. Eu sei que não tenho direito de pedir perdão, mas mesmo assim peço, me perdoe, por favor. - explicou o filho mais novo de Mary terminando seu monólogo com lágrimas nos olhos e sua clássica expressão de cachorro que caiu da mudança.

-Sam, o que você fez me machucou muito. Mas sabe o que me doeu mais? Ver você, meu irmão, agredindo o homem que eu amo. - começou o loiro acariciando de leve o rosto amado com a mão livre. - Ver o sangue escorrer dos lábios dele sabendo que foi meu irmão que fez isso. A vergonha e a raiva que eu senti, Sam, não dá nem para descrever. Como você pôde pensar que o Cass se aproveitaria de mim? Como pôde bater nele sabendo que ele estava sem seus poderes e por isso se machucaria? E isso depois de tudo que ele fez por nós, por mim?

-Desculpe, Dean. Eu fiquei cego de ciúmes. - esclareceu o mais alto envergonhado.

-Não é a mim que você deve desculpas, Sam. Se quer mesmo meu perdão, primeiro peça desculpas ao meu anjo. - exigiu o loiro com uma expressão séria em seu rosto.

-Deanno, não precisa. Eu me dou por satisfeito se ele pedir desculpas apenas para você. - falou o anjo acariciando a face sardenta.

-Mas eu não, Cass. Eu faço questão que ele te peça desculpas. E então, Sam? - retrucou ele encarando o namorado e logo depois o irmão.

-Você me perdoa, Castiel? Eu exagerei. Me desculpe. - falou o mais novo com sinceridade.

-Sim, Sam, mas com uma condição. - respondeu o anjo seriamente.

-Qual? - indagou Sam surpreso.

-Nunca mais magoe o Dean. Ele foi mais seu pai do que o próprio John. Ele merece seu amor fraternal e seu respeito. Ah! E tire esse amor incestuoso do seu coração. Ele só trouxe destruição para família de vocês.

-Nossa família, anjo. Você também faz parte dela. - corrigiu Dean encostando seu peito nas costas de seu moreno e beijando seu pescoço.

-Desculpe, Dean. Eu ainda não estou habituado a isso. - explicou o anjo levemente ruborizado por causa da atitude do namorado.

-Pois é melhor se acostumar. Eu quero você na minha vida para sempre! - exclamou o loiro com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Bem, sem querer atrapalhar, mas eu aceito suas condições Castiel. Juro que vou tentar tirar esse amor por Dean do meu coração. Mas ver vocês trocando carícias não me ajuda.

-Você vai ter que se acostumar com isso, Sammy. Eu não vou virar uma pedra de gelo com o Cass só pelo fato de você estar por perto. E isso vai te ajudar sim. Porque vai te lembrar que o que você quer de mim, jamais será seu não só pelo fato de nós sermos irmãos, mas também porque é apenas do Cass.

-Está bem, está bem. Vocês venceram! Mas então, você me perdoa, Dean?

-Agora sim, eu te perdoo, Sam. Mas não pise na bola comigo de novo. Outra vez eu não aguento.

-Não vai acontecer de novo, Dean. Eu juro.

Enfim a paz voltou a reinar na família Winchester. Dean e Sam voltaram a ser os irmãos que sempre foram e isso devolveu definitivamente a saúde do loiro. Sendo assim, o médico lhe deu alta. Animados, Dean, Castiel, Sam e Bobby foram para a casa do caçador mais velho com a intenção de comemorar a reconciliação dos rapazes.

Em uma certa tarde, o jovem casal corria entre os carros do ferro velho em meio à gargalhadas. Castiel ia na frente tentando fugir de Dean, mas o loiro foi mais rápido e enlaçou sua cintura, o girando em torno de si mesmo. Depois parou e iniciou uma sessão de beijos intensos e molhados no pescoço dele, o que naquele momento era muito fácil de fazer já que ele estava sem sobretudo, gravata e terno e a camisa estava com os dois primeiros botões abertos. Arrepiado, o anjo soltou um gemido:

-Dean...

-O que foi? Você gosta disso, anjinho? - indagou o Winchester com malícia.

-Você sabe que sim, Dean... - respondeu o anjo se virando para ele e enlaçando seu pescoço.

-Eu adoro descobrir cada ponto sensível do seu corpo. É muito divertido. - retrucou o loiro marotamente.

-É, eu sei. Eu percebi como você procurou meu ponto sensível com seus pés durante o almoço. Eu quase caí da cadeira, lembra?

O Winchester soltou uma sonora gargalhada, que contagiou o namorado. Após um beijo intenso, o anjo voltou a falar:

-Falando sério, Deanno, isso foi constrangedor. Bobby e Sam perceberam!

-Pois eu achei muito divertido!

-Você não presta, Dean Winchester!

-Mas você me ama assim mesmo! - retrucou o loiro dando um novo beijo no amado.

-Amo sim. Muito. E por isso fico feliz de te ver saudável de novo. - confessou o anjo com um largo sorriso no rosto.

-Eu também fico feliz de poder ficar de pé de novo e sabe porque? - perguntou o caçador deslizando suas mãos da cintura para as coxas de seu anjo.

-Porque? - indagou o moreno já sentindo a malícia na voz do namorado.

-Porque agora nós poderemos recuperar o tempo perdido! - exclamou o Winchester puxando o moreno para seu colo em um movimento rápido e enlaçando as pernas dele em seus quadris.

-Dean! Ficou louco? Estamos na casa do Bobby!

-Relaxa, anjinho! Eu conheço um lugar ótimo atrás de uma das pilhas de carros onde a gente vai poder se divertir sem ninguém nos atrapalhar! - explicou o loiro sorrindo zombeteiramente enquanto caminhava com o amado preso em seu corpo.

-Mas podem nos ouvir, Dean! Você não é exatamente silencioso! - questionou o anjo assustado.

-Não se preocupe, anjinho. No lugar que eu escolhi, ninguém vai nos ouvir!

O Winchester atacou a boca de seu moreno e o levou para o esconderijo mencionado, onde jazia um carro velho e abandonado. Sem nem pensar duas vezes, ele colocou seu amante sobre o capô e se deitou sobre seu corpo se fundindo em sua pele com todo o amor e a paixão que guardava dentro de si.

Eles se amaram como nunca haviam feito antes e, dominados por aquele sentimento tão intenso, perderam a noção do tempo e também a conta de quantas vezes Dean tomou Castiel para si. Quando eles recobraram a consciência já estava amanhecendo. Eles se assustaram pelo avançado da hora, mas acabaram rindo nos braços um do outro. Quando estavam juntos, o tempo não importava. Nesses momentos a única coisa que existia para os dois era o amor que os unia e os movimentos do caçador dentro do anjo. Eles se arrumaram como podiam e, de mãos dadas, voltaram para a casa de Singer loucos para desfrutar de um delicioso café da manhã em família.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<strong>


End file.
